Simian
History 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Simian made his first appearance Birds of a Feather, where, after arriving on Earth, he saw Spidermonkey, Gwen and Kevin fighting a group of DNAliens. As a loyalty to breed action, Simian joined the fight and fought off the DNAliens. He declined their offer to join their team, stating he couldn't. He also said that he didn't know anything about DNAliens. Later, Ben found Simian stealing equipment from a cryogenics lab. Ben turned into Goop to help him escape, but asked for an explanation. Simian then replied he was the Prince of Arachna, but after the death of his father, in order to prove he was a worthy king, he had to bring a crystal from a base on Earth's moon to Arachna. Feeling empathy for him, Ben decided to help him and convinced reluctant Gwen and Kevin to come too. Arriving on the moon, the group successfully passed through the base's defenses, even being crushed before spraying the acid on the floor, but Ben started having doubts about Simian's motivations when he asked Ben to attack Lu, the harmless guard of the base, and tried to kill him himself when Ben refused. It was eventually revealed that Simian had lied to Ben, and was actually a mercenary hired by a Highbreed to steal the crystal, which was the power source of a communication base used by the Plumbers to protect Earth from invasions. He pushed Kevin aside when he made his escape. Later, while he was getting to the ship, he attacked Gwen. Ben later stated that he fully doubted Simian when he mentioned the DNAlien acid, as Simian said before that he knew nothing about DNAliens. When bringing the crystal back to the Highbreed, Simian realized too late that Ben had replaced the crystal inside the container with a DNAlien ear cleaner, filled with powerful acid. Thinking this was a joke from Simian, the Highbreed chased after Simian and seemingly attacked him with the acid. However, the Highbreed changed his mind, took Simian to the Highbreed ships and locked him up. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Simian was imprisoned by the Highbreed, but he escaped and stole a Xenocyte during his escape. He then headed to Aranhaschimmia, where he sold the Xenocyte to Mizaru. However, when Mizaru let the Xenocyte out, it latched onto his face and started infecting the other Arachnichimps, forcing Simian to plead for Ben's help. At first, the group was reluctant, but agreed to aid him. After saving all the Arachnichimps and defeating Mizaru, Ben commented that Simian might be a prince yet when he watched Simian destroying the last Xenocyte. At the end of the episode, Simian sold a DNA Repair Gun he had stolen from the to Milleous. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In Collect This, Simian was the new "Gwevin" of the Ben 10 show. He was later revealed to have sold Earth to Collectimus in Ben's name. However, his plan goes sour as he is collected by Collectimus as one of the Gwevin characters. He escaped sometime after. In The Color of Monkey, Simian appears as a second-hand man to Argit. He later betrays Argit by giving Rojo a box containing a baby Lewodan. After Rojo is defeated, Simian attempts to tell the Plumbers what Argit is really doing, but he is knocked out by one of Argit's quills and gets taken away. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Arachnichimps Category:Males Category:Residents of Aranhaschimmia Category:Students (Formerly) Category:Actors Category:Characters with Web Generation Category:Characters with Enhanced Hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Voiced by Diedrich Bader